herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gingerbread Man
The Gingerbread Man (or Gingy for short) is one of the supporting protagonists in the Shrek franchise. He is based on the fairy tale'' The Gingerbread Man''. He is seen in Shrek ''being tortured about where Shrek and friends were hiding, and in ''Shrek 2 is seen dancing with Pinocchio, his best friend. Appearances Early life Gingy was created by the Muffin Man, along with the rest of the Gingerbread people. Some years later, he attended Cookie Academy, at which he excelled in Home Economics. Sometime later, he got married to a red-head gingerbread woman, but the relationship did not last. Shrek Gingy is being tortured by the evil Lord Farquaad. Farquaad had ordered his evil henchman Thelonious to drown Gingy in milk and rip off his legs so he couldn't escape. Farquaad went on to taunt him by making his legs run around while saying, "Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!" and crumbled one of the legs to pieces. When Gingy wouldn't give Farquaad straight answers, he threatened to take off his gumdrop buttons. So the Gingerbread Man started to talk about how the Muffin Man was hiding them (most likely lying). When the Magic Mirror arrived, Gingy was thrown into the trash by Farquaad. At the end of the movie, Gingy is fine and his leg not crumbled by Lord Farquaad got glued back on with white glaze, while a candy cane made up for the lost one. ''Shrek 2'' Gingy finally gets his other leg replaced. He has an Ascended Extra in the movie, along with the rest of the fairy tale creatures. While Shrek, Princess Fiona, and Donkey go to Far Far Away, Gingy and the other fairy tale creatures watch over the swamp. He isn't seen again until later on when he sees Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots getting arrested. The group then goes to the prison and helps the trio escape. Afterwards, Shrek and Gingerbread Man go to the Muffin Man's house and make a giant gingerbread man named Mongo. Using Mongo, Shrek breaks into the castle, but Mongo remains in the moat, after he has hot milk poured onto him by the guards. Gingy was grieved and almost got stuck in the moat himself. ''Shrek the Third He has another Ascended Extra in the movie. Gingy was present to Fiona, where he and Pinocchio gave her a baby carrier. When Prince Charming and Captain Hook broke in, they demanded to know where Shrek was. Gingy refused to tell, and when confronted by Hook, his life flashed before his own eyes. He was placed in a deserted bakery, but was rescued by Donkey and Puss in Boots. Gingy was also at the big rescue seen in the end, where he slid down Rapunzel's hair, revealing that it was really a wig. ''Shrek Forever After He has a third Ascended Extra in the movie. In the final chapter, When Shrek enters the alternate reality, Gingy is seen fighting animals crackers as a gladiator, using a lollipop as a weapon. Later, he is seen approaching Shrek, offering information on Rumpelstiltskin. Unfortunately, a fat and lazy Puss eats him before he's able to convey any information to Shrek. However, when Shrek returns to the real world at the end, the real Gingy is still alive and well. In a deleted scene shows Gingy fighting along with Pinocchio, The Big Bad Wolf , The Three Little Pigs and The Three Blind Mice against Shrek. He also uses his Animal Crackers to attack Shrek. Scared Shrekless When Gingy's other girlfriend kicked Gingy out, but he later gets a new girlfriend named Sugar until she turned evil in The Bride of Gingy story. Shrek Thriller Night Gingy appears as one of the zombies, when he was a little bit cracked. Gallery Gingerbreadman.jpg|Gingy in the baby carrier Gingy_ninja_shrek_forever_after_animal_crackers_2010.jpg Gingy-shrek-the-3rd-07.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Shrek Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Famous Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Victims Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Possessed Object Category:Sympathetic Category:Poor Category:Foods